As a conventional technology, there is a motor drive device that drives a permanent magnet synchronous motor using an inverter circuit disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In such a motor drive device, when the motor is stopped, the motor generates a regenerative energy.
In the conventional motor drive device, when a regenerative current from the motor is large, the inverter circuit may be damaged by the regenerative current. In particular, when the rotation of the motor is stopped from a state in which the motor is driven under a field weakening control, a relatively large regenerative current flows into the inverter circuit, and the inverter circuit is likely to be damaged.